


discounted chocolates in aisle 5

by midnightarchives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gluttony, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightarchives/pseuds/midnightarchives
Summary: Yuuri wasn’t particularly against Valentine’s Day. Nor was he a lonely guy longing for someone to share his love with on this charming holiday. For him, Valentine’s Day was simply a phenomenon that did not apply to him.In which Yuuri goes to a big department store for his annual stash of discounted chocolates, but this year, he has his eyes on the prize.





	discounted chocolates in aisle 5

* * *

The sounds coming from the speakers were embarrassing. They were cringe-worthy, makes-you-want-to-hide-yourself-on-their-behalf kind of uncomfortable. And this was saying a lot, since Yuuri shared the hallway with the notorious Christophe Giacometti. There is only so much a man needs to know about his neighbor’s preferences of butt plugs - 4 inch 10 speed temperature control ones in hot pink - and as much as Yuuri wants to blame his apartment complex’s thin walls or his own poor judgment in gifting the new couple next door some housewarming wine, he would rather be home trying not to listen to the blasphemous noises of his house’s east wall being rammed down than be here, in the department store’s aisle 5 of discounted chocolate, trying not to listen to the blasphemous noise of tone deaf couples introducing their significant other by braying love songs.

Yuuri wasn’t particularly against Valentine’s Day. Nor was he a lonely guy longing for someone to share his love with on this charming holiday. For him, Valentine’s Day was simply a phenomenon that did not apply to him… yet.

The most Valentine-y thing that happens to him is being smothered awake by his roommate Phichit and his six little hamsters. For the past five years, his 14th Feb starts with smooches from his best friend, progress to video calls back home and ends in rolling around in his confectionery loot, all snuggled around in his blankets and catching up on movies and shows on his ‘To Watch’ lists.

Yuuri, for all means and purposes, wants nothing more from his life on this day than to dwell in his pure, uncomplicated simplicity.

Except… he does…

He does. He wants. He wants just like he sins… slowly, thoroughly, subtly on the surface while his insides rejoiced in indulgence… and just as subtly, he looks at the front desk of the store from the corner of his eye; at the stray couples quickly gathering, devoting duets and swaying and he looks past them, past the lady repeating on the microphone, inviting all who came to their humble(not so much) store with their valentine to come participate in their fun games, past all the ruckus and onto the beautiful piece of art. The grand prize- A white sculpture of pure gluttony shaped like a small garden fountain, with chocolate dripping down its sides. Yuuri imagines heating the lustrous syrup, just a little, just to make it warm when it drips down his finger tips and pouring it in the first basin, slowly, lazily, and watching it as it would slip on the milky white, lower, lower, melting all the sharp edges on its way and then gently dripping down his waiting fingers…

He didn’t realize the trance he was in until someone was tugging on his shirt around his waist.  He looked down to the see the pale hand that had slipped past his open coat and was holding his brown shirt in a pretty pretty contrast. His eyes easily roamed up the nice arm, over the sangria shirt and straight into shocking blue eyes. On any normal day, seeing eyes this deep would have made him lose his breath, think about every other eye he had ever seen in his life and realize that these blue green pair must not belong to a human, for human eyes are not so luminous or bright. This, in turn, would have made him question his existence and marvel on the nature of the universe.

But, as it turned out, it was not a normal day and the sight of the most beautiful being to have ever existed did nothing to make him lose his mind, but rather, made him unbearably aware of reality. The reality of such a being existing in the same space as him, breathing in the same open refrigerator air as him, holding and the same red plastic basket as him and sharing the same worn out coat heat as him- _wait, worn out coat?_

The reminder of the strange man’s hand still on his waist made Yuuri jolt back in surprise. His shock and disbelief must have been apparent on his face, for the man looked slightly apologetic as he retracted his hand. Just slightly though, and in the next split second his eyes turned determined, his lips pursed and a flush covered his cheeks. He flung his hand out and caught Yuuri’s in a warm grip.

“Be my Valentine!”

“Wha-uh… suma?!”

 

~0*o*0~

 

He brought the micro phone close to his mouth and looked down; the music to a well known classic began and Yuuri recognized it in an instant. Viktor picked the right choice. It was the perfect song to show love when you didn’t really know the person. Universal. Impersonal.

But when, Viktor began, his voice five tones deeper than what Yuuri had learnt in their relationship of five minutes, Yuuri couldn’t look away, because even though that had now become the given constant, Yuuri’s inability to look away factored from Viktor’s glare from underneath his silvery lashes, his song two beats slower than normal and his thick Russian accent on point.

“You are my sunshine~ my only… sunshine~”

Yuuri couldn’t believe the man in front of him, couldn’t believe that the first ever love song to ever be dedicated to him was one that was twisted and perverted into a prelude of the shenanigans of a murderous doll, he couldn’t believe that he was standing in the middle of a group full of incredibly creeped out couples and that _he_ was the object of the horrors. More than anything, as Yuuri would reflect later, he wouldn’t believe that he found the situation so ridiculously funny that he tittered out his ugly giggle, the one reserved for too drunken nights in Hasetsu or for the solidarity of Vicchan and his room.

Viktor couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face at the sound and Yuuri couldn’t help but be impressed that Viktor could still sound like he’s coming to murder you in the middle of the night while smiling like a God from heaven.

 

~0*o*0~ 

 

“I understand now” Yuuri mumbled, mouth full of dark chocolate syrup and milk chocolate mousse. “You sang like that so others will be too put off to play well. Nice move.”

“Bingo!” Viktor pointed his spoon in Yuuri’s face, enjoying the way his eyes lit up and followed the chocolate around as Viktor waved it in his face. Yuuri lunged and grabbed the spoon in his lips, smiling proudly around it with his chin titled up and his nose flared, resembling that of a piggy snout. Viktor could see Yuuri’s brightly shining eyes and gentle smile. He felt his breath hitch, felt a heat rising from somewhere deep in his chest and spreading all over him, suffusing his cheeks.

Yuuri licked the spoon, clean and leaned close “Thanks for sharing, dear” he giggled. Viktor stayed silent, eyes wide.

Yuuri turned back to the chocolate fountain contemplatively. The humongous sweet took up most of the park bench, leaving Yuuri and Viktor sitting very close to it on either side and their shopping bags on the grass. “You know, the chocolate isn’t the only reason that I went along with you. Though it played a big part.” He smiled and pointed to Viktor’s overflowing shopping bag by their feet. “Poodle dog food. I use the same brand for my Vicchan. He’s a toy poodle!”

“ _Boze moi_ ” was all Viktor could mouth.

 

~0*o*0~

 

 “Do you wanna see his picture? Here! Uh… Viktor? Daijoubu ka? Eh Viktor? Oi your nose is bleeding… tissue, tissue!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
